Bella Cullen Growing up
by alicelovejasper19
Summary: Edward and Jasper was out hunting. They run farther in the woods when they heard crying. They go to where they heard the crying. what is it? what will happen?


**Ch. 1**

**JPOV**

Edward and i was out hunting.

We run farther in the woods when we heard crying.

We go to where we heard the crying.

We run thought the woods to where we heard the crying.

We break thought the woods where we see a basket.

We go closer to the basket and look in it and see a baby girl who look 3 year old.

Then, we see a body with 2 holes on it neck and know a vampire kill her.

I put up the baby.

"What is your name?" Edward ask the girl.

"Bella." The girl said.

"How old are you Bella."I ask.

"3 year old." Bella said.

"OK Bella we are going somewhere safe ok."I said.

"Who are you."Bella ask.

"Jasper."I said.

"And my name is Edward." Edward said.

"OK where are we going to."Bella ask.

"Our home."I said.

"OKh i will go with you."Bella said.

"then, close your eyes."I said.

"OK."Bella said.

then, Bella close her eyes.

Then, Me and Edward start running back home.

We go thought the woods when we get out the woods we see Alice outside.

She is excited.

She run to us.

"Hey guys."Alice said.

I felt Alice excited.

"Alice calm down."I said.

then, we go in the home.

We see Rosalie and Esme,Emmett, and Carlisle was in the living room.

Then, Rosalie came up to me.

"Can i hold her."Rosalie ask.

"OK."I said.

I give Bella to Rosalie.

Esme want to Rosalie to see Bella sleeping.

We talks for a few hours.

Then, Bella woke up crying.

Then, Rosalie give Bella to me.

Bella stop crying when i got her from Rosalie and I start playing with her.

then, She start to laughing.

Everyone was aw became we have not heard that before.

Then,Esme went to me.

"Bella do you want any thing to eat."Esme ask Bella.

"Yes i do want hot said.

"ok."Esme said.

Then, Esme cook hot dogs for Bella to eat.

Then, Bella eat the hot dogs.

Then,Edward and me and Emmett play with Bella.

Carlisle went to his job.

Alice and Esme and Rosalie went to the mall to get some things for Bella room and clothes.

"Bella what game do you want to play."I ask.

"Hide and seek."Bella said. "ok, that is what we will play."I said.

"Not it."Bella and Edward and Emmett said at the sometime.

"OK,it look like i will go."I said.

I start to counting.

Then, I want to look for Bella and Edward and Emmett.

Then, I find Edward and Emmett.

But we have not find Bella yet.

We want it to look like we can not find her but we know where she is.

We go to where she is.

Then, when we find her.

Emmett said,"Boo."to Bella to make her scream and jamp and may her heart race.

"Emmett why did you do that."I said trying to calm Bella down.

"became I know it will be funny and it was."Emmett said laughing.

"No it is not funny to scare Bella."Edward said.

Then,Edward sprard at Emmett and pinned him down for 5 seconds.

"why did you did that."Emmett said.

"became you scare Bella and you may her scream." Edward said.

Then, Alice and Esme and Rosalie came home became Alice seen Emmett scare Bella and may her scream.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen why did you scare Bella and may her scream."Rosalie and Esme said at the sometime.

"uh."Emmett said.

"He said to us that he think it will be funny if he did that and then, he said it was to us."I said.

"Emmett did you said that to Jasper and Edward."Esme said.

"Yes i did."Emmett said with his head down.

"Emmett no video games for 2 weeks."Esme said.

"on came on 2 weeks."Emmett said.

"yes 2 weeks."Esme said.

"We will not do it for a month for scaring Bella."Rosalie said.

"no not that came on."Emmett said.

"and now give me your keys to your jeep you not drives it for 3 weeks." Esme said.

"ok."Emmett said with his head down.

Emmett give Esme his keys for his jeep.

"Esme can you make me a sandwich."Bella said.

"yes i can make you a sandwich Bella."Esme said.

Then, Esme makes a sandwich for Bella.

Then,Bella starting to falling to sleep.

Then, i put up Bella and took her to my room to put her on my bed to sleep.

I was going to go when i heard,"please stay."Bella said to me.

"ok I will stay."I said getting in to the bed.

Then, I put my arms around her and pulled her against my chest.

Then, Bella fall sleep.

Then,i call Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Edward,and Alice.

They came in my room.

"when are we going to tell Bella that we are vampire." I ask.

"I don't know but we will have to became she will became suspicion that we don't aged."Carlisle said.

"OK."I said when they was going out of my room.


End file.
